Seven Heaven
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: A task the Spirit-King gave the Heavenly Guardian factors happenings in SS.More than one is involved, but oddly SS has trouble figuring what's happening.Shinigami,Demons,Humans,Hollow,Kido,Zanp akuto,Kiko-O,Royal-Guard,NOT-seven sins and of what's between. HALTED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach, and i don't own the partly information below. Wikipedia does.

The information about the Dragon and Phoenix and the sins are from Wikipedia. I swear I read somewhere that Dragon and Phoenix are rivals, but perhaps it was a dragon and tiger? I'm not sure. As for the "seven" sins, it's not all the information. Some things I didn't put on purpose, and I put only the things necessary to the story's point.

Now, usually there are _seven _sins in the list, right? but according to wikipedia the list changed several times. I'll put more information in following chapters, and then you'll understand. Unless you wanna go to Wiki instead of waiting :)

_

* * *

_

The Heavenly Guardian. The Royal Guard. The Sokyoku's true name. Kido, which is said to be 'Demon Arts'. Hell butterfly. King's Seal, King's Key.

Things that should not be conected entirely to Shinigami, and yet they are:

The Oken; King's key, probably the most important object in the world, is in the hands of a Shinigami. The most powerful one at that time, but still a Shinigami.

The Oin; King's Seal, probably the most useful object with the ability to manipulate space and time, energy and matter. Why has it chosen to revive a mere Shinigami student who didn't even manage to form his own Zanpakuto?

Hell butterflies and Demon Arts are just as they sound, but how can Soul-Society know there is more demonic influence of Hell in their land and ranks than they think?

And if they knew, what would they think about one of the purest Kido-Zanpakuto there is? surely would be surprised to discover it in the most unlikable place too.

To the Shinigami, the Sokyoku does no longer sufficient, perhaps it doesn't even exists -they may think so while looking at the empty hill. But at least the Soutaichou should know better. The Sokyoku is a _Zanpakuto. _When properly used, the most powerful fire-type Zanpakuto; the great Phoenix; Kiko-O.

Kurosaki Ichigo was able to stop it's attack once. Ukitake Jushirou And Kyoraku Shunsui have destroyed it by using the specially-made Shihouin Shield. And yet, surely they didn't expect it to be at full-power after few minutes of awaking from long slumber of two thousand years to execute a girl who wasn't even a seated officer, not to say a captain. Plus, It is said to be the Zanpakuto of the Spirit King - of Rei-O himself.

It's made of pure blazing fire and immense energy. As a pure elemental Zanpakuto, It couldn't possibly vanish from the universe it helped to create. Not like this, at least.

Very little is known to the Shinigami about the Royal Guard that protects the Spirit King. On the contrary, they do know _allot _about Humans, and Shinigami, and of what's between. All they need is to open their eyes and finally realize what is right under their nose.

And of course, the Heavenly Guardian. They say that the one possess Hyorinmaru, the strongest ice-type Zanpakuto is the reincarnation of the Heavenly Guardian that reappears every few centuries. No one really doubts it. Hyorinmaru is a famous Zanpakuto that can control weather itself and draw a deadly tempest from scratch. It doesn't need water to be nearby, as it can create water on its own. Clouds, water, snow, Ice, even hurricanes, lightning and thunder, it has the absolute control of the skies, and has all of Heaven under its command.

Hyorinmaru is a Dragon. Kiko-O is a Phoenix. Both mythical creatures are considered to be natural polar opposites since ancient times; Dragon was the Yang, often the ruler of weather and rain and seas and clouds, a creature of wisdom and longevity while the Phoenix is the Yin, the great bird of fire and a symbol of rebirth and immortality who rises from the ashes to a new life. Both creatures complemented each other, or at least, these two did.

As for Hitsugaya Toshirou, the boy had the oddest snowy white hair and eyes like two deep pools from the ocean itself. The fact that he possessed so much spiritual power at a young age and was a genius who could master the strongest ice-element Zanpakuto -Hyorinmaru- in such a short notice, plus his icy attitude didn't left much room for doubts that he was meant to possess Hyorinmaru, and was, in fact, the embodiment of this said legendary 'Heavenly Guardian'.

But Soul-Society's mistake was to think of him just as the prodigy and captain and Heavenly Guardian he probably was. Meaning; they did acknowledge him, even gave him the mission to make sure the sacred Oin makes its way safely to its destination, and him being a captain -one of Soul-Society's strongest Shinigami- was only natural. But they never stopped thinking that this said-to-be Heavenly Guardian is someone who was_ actually_ nominated by _Rei-O himself_. As such, shouldn't he have abilities and authorities that they hadn't taken into account?

What if Great Rei-O himself was to give a task specially for his chosen guardian? what if in order to accomplish this task, others -whose dark unknown skeletons buried deep, deep inside the unseen darkness rather not be found- needs to be involved, as such as other entities and worlds?

. . .

But they have no idea. No.

...

_Yet._

__

_

* * *

_

_**Pride.** S__uperbia - Is considered the original and most serious of the seven deadly sins, and indeed the ultimate source from which the others arise. (Wikipedia)_

__

_**Acedia. **Sloth- Carelessness. Describes a state of listlessness, of not caring or not being concerned with one's position or condition in the world. Sloth is defined as spiritual or emotional apathy, neglecting what God has spoken. (Wikipidia)_

_**Greed. **Avaritia. Avarice - Is applied to a very excessive or rapacious desire and pursuit of wealth, status and power. As a secular psychological concept, greed is an inordinate desire to acquire or possess more than one needs or deserves. (wikipedia)_

_**Lust.** __luxuria - Desire. Is a sense of longing for a person or object. Lust is usually thought of as excessive thoughts or desires. Aristotle's criterion was '__excessive love of others'. (Wikipedia)_

_**Gluttony. **Gula - Is the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. (Wikipedia)_

_**Envy. **i__nvidia_ - _Is best defined as an emotion that "occurs when a person lacks another's (perceived) superior quality, achievement, or possession and either desires it or wishes that the other lacked it." (Wikipedia)_

_**Wrath.** Ira** - **Also known as anger or "rage", may be described as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. Anger, in its purest form, presents with self-destructiveness, violence, and hate that may provoke feuds that can go on for centuries. (Wikipedia)_

**_Despair. _**_Tristitia - Is the precipitating cause of suicide. Feelings of hopelessness, despondency, and impending doom, were not the same as the condition, melancholy. (Wikipedia)_

__

_**Vanity**. Vainglory - Is unjustified boasting. Historically, __vain_ roughly meant '_futile'_, but by the 14th century had come to have the strong narcissistic _undertones. (Wikipedia)_

. . .

* * *

**Although I already have someone (2) in mind, I would like to hear your suggestion as to who from the Bleach cast could be Despair and Wrath. Besides Ulquiorra, it can every character. Even a 'dead one'.**


	2. Prologue Outset: Half a year ago

**Disclaimer**:.. Should I really put it in EVERY chapter? I don't own Bleach, nor the movie-things.

I think I should have put this in the Prologue. I wrote it in chapter 1 but figured the chapter would turn too long to my liking, so I separated it. Ho well. Anyway, don't worry, the really chapters starts after this one.

* * *

The light few clouds floating peacefully above cast their shadows on the rocky surface of the abandoned dimension. A surface that if seen from high above was once flat and spread widely at equal scale, was now set in the form of rocky waves, some melted, forming circle after circle, wave after wave and becoming farther away from the center; a result of a huge burst from a center-point, an explosion that caused the disturbance of this world.

The place, thisworld, seemed small, narrowed, as it consisted of only rocks. There were no trees, no plants, no flowers or even thorns. Only wavy rocks and dry hills, ground getting straighter and flatter the more it's getting far away from the spot of where the Kido-canon hit. But this world was much wider, much bigger than it seemed at first glance. Big, wide and _empty._

There were no water and no sun. The clouds consisted of remnant particles of what citizens that once inhabited the place, and the light of the blue sky and the barely seen sun were an inanimated permanent reflection of sky from the Living World that this world had caught when it had developed from the remnant existence of the Blanks. Or was it Soul-Society? it didn't matter, seeing how it was always clear blue sky above the godforsaken hollow world.

The clouds darkened, multiplied as they started covering the whole sky above in grey, concealing the clear blue with a dark stormy aura. One would think how is that possible, considering the clouds weren't really made out of a water and nothing was happening down on earth, but to the small figure in black hovering above the ground it made the perfect sense when a crashing thunder echoed loudly and the rain has begun pouring down violently. In fact, it was pouring down in a such loud intense that even a strong iron-building could barely stand it and stay undamaged. Oddly though, the water didn't hit where the boy in black was standing on thin air. He stayed completely dry, observing with glazed empty stare, almost as if unaware of his actions as the raindrops hit everywhere and filled every crack and valley between the mountains and rocks.

He didn't stay there for long though, and the crashing shower continued flooding everything dry and arid long after he was gone.

And then the moon came out, silver and shining, picking through the icy blue, diamond-dust like clouds of the clearing white skies.

_**[This was half a year ago.]**_

* * *

**As in; the chapter happened half a year ago, in the _story's _time-line. And... I don't know if _that _world was destroyed completely or not... let's just say it didn't in this story, K?**


	3. Chapter 1: Countdown To Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (I thought dropping the disclaimer for the next chapters, but it's too empty without it xD)**

**You may like it, but I sear this chapter shouldn't have been this long. I'm telling you right now: _This length is One-Time Thing Only!_-unless the other chapters, which are not exactly planned, will turn out this long too. P.S: I think I separated all the joined words that shouldn't be joined. If you still see any let me know what words, Ok?**

* * *

In their dreams, shadowed figures dowelled in their minds; creatures of many shapes and colors they could discern through a foggy glass-like lenses. The true shape of these creatures they couldn't make out since they haven't yet seen them clearly, thus didn't knew what they were,_ are_. But strangely, to one of the them the somewhat familiar long, twisting, rounding with soft lines and small glimmering spotlights of a serene and kind creature made him feel nostalgic, and pure, as if he has forgotten something long ago, lost it long ago before his life twisted in one of the most terrible ways, before the bloodshed coated his child-like hands, before all the loneliness and despair, before the birth -before_ his _birth- and if he even dared thinking: it almost had a caring motherly fragrance; a cooling calming breeze of evening's paper-lanterns and flower-shaped fireworks.

And then the creature disappeared behind red paper-doors. At first, he hard trouble figuring out where he was because the place was dazzling his senses. Through hazed vision he saw he was in a traditional Japanese room with golden walls to match the golden framework of the red-papered sliding doors. What was so senses-arousing was that the paintings and drawings on the golden walls were projecting wonderful choice of many, many colors that crashed with the ruby and gold, mainly the blue and green and pink and purple of the several paintings of huge birds and other magical creatures.

He could hear wind-chimes ringing, a soft singing voice that sounded like siren or a an angel, fireworks launched and people chattering and walking happily like in new-year's festivities. Children laughing and playing around, cicadas chirping, the sparks of a bonfire in the night, water splashing, crashing waves, shuffle beside him -there was someone else in the room-

He whipped around to see a tall - taller than him, that is - beautiful figure wearing an astonishing azure green Kimono; astonishing because it wasn't green and blue combined, but the two colors, light and dark glowing together separately and *switching places like energy's flow, as if the fabric itself was made of pure energy or completely clear water of an untouched lagoon. Only mere moments after the figure turned to see him, long blond locks fluttering around his confused expression and the same Azure lagoon eyes full of pure spiritual energy shimmering the same as his Kimono.

He stared at the man who stared back at him, both understanding by their confused expressions that non of them has any idea whatsoever of what's going on and who the other is, but then they suddenly recognized each other -oddly, more by an outside force than counting on their memory- and puzzled he opened his mouth to speak -it was_ him_, wasn't it? he spent more than enough time with him down in the Living-World to recognize his face -but how,_ why _does his appearance is so,_ so _much different than the last time he saw him? and wasn't it only few days ago? it's not like they live in two opposite parts of the city or anything, right? and it's not like he is such a good friend with him either -that would probably be Matsumoto more than him- and if it's a dream, then why on earth-

But he didn't get the chance to say anything when he was all of a sudden blinded by a red-golden light -no. Not light. Fire. Red flames and golden aura. A huge, flaming bird of fire floated high and close above him, a burning phoenix of heat he could definitely see and feel as if the ceiling and walls never existed and he wasn't inside, but outside, although that room was still there, the walls were still there, and something indivisible was there, high and might with full grace behind the huge phoenix, something much grater than the blazing bird, more superior...

He wondered if they could sense it too. Them; not the other creatures whose vague shadows and silhouettes he saw, but the others that were there, behind the walls and the sliding paper-doors in the rooms next to the one he occupying.

These people -souls, existence; Memories and Zanpakuto and Shinigami and Human and Hollow and Live and Dead and-

* * *

. . .

Yumichika bolted up straight in his bed, panting heavily. Sitting with slumped shoulders and wide eyes like someone who just wake up from the most horrible nightmare of his life.

After few moments of pulling himself together, he tried to move but in vain and decided that his strange _shock_ was more physical than mental. He glanced to the clock and then through the window to see it was indeed still dark; almost midnight. Perhaps it was the fact that he just woke up in the middle of the night, but his body felt unnaturally heavy and exhausted. Breathing heavily he took another few moments to realize that it wasn't just exhaustion.

Most of his Reiryoku was _gone_. Little has left, but most of his spiritual power was completely gone, as if something or someone sucked it away from his body while he was asleep. He looked beside him. His sword was there, beside his bed. Good. And from the feeling of it -that is; none- he could tell it wasn't fully active for sometime now. Half a year, actually, ever since that fight with Charlotte Coolhorn.

So it wasn't him who used his own Reiryoku. Well, that was a stupid thought to begin with. Why would he suck his own energy? that's just silly. _'Unless, of course'_, Yumichika mused while observing the lying Zanpakuto beside him, _'Rurriiro-kujaku materialized again and did it himself? but that's impossible. All the Zanpakuto souls has returned to their Shinigami's inner worlds. Muramasa is gone, too. Plus, I don't feel anything from it...'_

. . .

The moon shone blindly in the dead of the night, and the stars really gleamed strongly. The perfect time for a drinking session, thought Kyoraku. He even invited Ukitake, though the later wasn't allowed to drink.

"Too bad Zaraki isn't here," The carefree captain of the Eighth sputtered half-drank in joy, cheeks tinted slightly with pink. "He knows the best the drinking games." Than he sighed in sort-of-fake sadness. "Hah. Nanao-chan isn't here, too."

"But it's good you guys know each other so well. Most of the Eleventh is here even without Zaraki." Ukitake turned to the guys sitting scattered on the porch with the Eight's members, waving with a wide smile. They waved back hurriedly, smiling nervously. Something about Ukitake-Taichou's smile reminded them of Unohana-Taichou. He turned back to his friend. "As for Ise, She'll just scold you for goofing around again. Besides," Ukitake chuckled, watching his two Third-Seats drunk-bickering about something that no one besides them could understand, both with Spilling Sake bottles in hand and red faces. "You were the one who sent her with Matsumoto-san and the guys to Rukongai to purify one of these Hollow nests." He murmured, lifting his tea cup -instead of the Sake. "Speaking of which, it's night already. Shouldn't they be back by now?" he questioned in slightly worried note.

Kyoraku sipped his drink and took a bun from a plate that was infront of him. "Not really. The last report we received did said they've exterminated the nests and everyone was fine. Akon-san even told me that Matsumoto interfered with Nanao-chan's smooth report by yelling that 'Since they were done, they'll be going out drinking, 'cause they're already in Rukongai so why waste a precious time off?' -that's what he said she said." he took a bite from the bun.

"Really?" the white-haired captain muttered. "Then I guess there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing at all. Just relax and enjoy the peace and..." Kyoraku's voiced drifted, but his smiling expression didn't vanish as he eyed the two bickering Third-Seats. There was a comical-nervese pause before he spoke again. "... Just enjoy the view. The moon's nice. The stars too. Ne?" his smile grew nervously wider while the yelling of Kyone and Sentaro grew wider.

Ukitake and the surrounding members who heard him sweatdropped.

. . .

When a bit of his strength returned to him, Yumichika stood up from his futon, which made him feel dizzy. After pausing and taking a big breath he strode to the bathroom.

. . .

"Zaraki isn't back yet, too." Ukitake suddenly muttered in wonder, gazing to the moon.

Kyoraku stared at him. Ukitake looked up. Kyoraku still stared. Ukitake looked at him.

"Oh, I'm not worried or anything." He chirped, and now his smile really reminding Unohana's one. "It's _Zaraki _and _Yachiru-chan,_ after all_." _He waved his hand carelessly.

. . .

Spluttering face with watter, he looked at the mirror and blinked, slightly surprised to see that his face was pale. Not just pale, but very pale, like a ghost or something -well, a ghost in human terms, that is.

. . .

Leaping from roof to roof was the fastest way beside Shunpo to a capable Shinigami who wanted to reach a certain place. There were no walls or buildings or obstacles in the way, because you just passed above it all. Right know, he wasn't in such a hurry to use Shunpo on every step -though the destination was farther than usual since he was making his way from the Fifth and past his division- but to him the matter was pressing. He needed to see_ him _-if it was really _him_ who he saw. So roofs-leaping it was.

Except he couldn't track his spiritual sign at all. Not that it was a surprise, knowing the Sekkiseki walls blocked Reiryoku, but since he was moving above said walls, he could sense very mild spiritual signs around him.

_'He's in a building, then... ' _Did he went to sleep already? perhaps he was dreaming about it too and woke up, although apparently dreams weren't necessary associated with sleep, at least not this one. And he doesn't usually doze off in the middle of work and then snap out like an electric bolt to find an ink-stain on a report he was just filling. _'And even if it was just some bizarre dream from the deaths of my mind, it wouldn't hurt to check anyway...'_

Sometimes dreams felt very vivid.

This, though, was _not_ a dream. He just knew it wasn't. He knew the bird, even though he had never met it or seen it before, but he recognized it instantly-

"Hitsugaya!"

He abruptly stopped and whipped around to look behind him, surprise evident on his face. It was almost midnight. What are the odds to bump into another captain strolling the streets -roofs actually- in the middle of the night?

. . .

He clutched the sink for support, glaring straight at his pale exhausted reflection. Seriously, he looked like a phantom right now. Was his condition really that bad? It actually looked like he was dying!

. . .

"Soifon-Taichou." Hitsugaya blinked, speaking in respectful acknowledgment to another captain-comrade, then murmured in a more humoristic note. "I guess the streets below starting to get pretty much useless."

"It's a hassle." The black-haired shrugged. "This way's a lot faster. Where are you heading?" She asked, though not really caring.

"The Tenth." The boy lied smoothly. "Where are_ you _heading? it's_ midnight_." He question, eyebrow rising. Soifon frowned. "I could say the same thing about you. Anyway," the frown turned slightly annoyed. "I was actually on my way back from Kurotsuchi. I wanted to see if they could pick up on Stupid Omaeda's spiritual signature. That idiot's not back yet." She murmured in annoyance, more to herself than him. Hitsugaya frowned too.

"Funny," his tone didn't sound amused at all though. "Matsumoto's not back either."

He let his Lieutenant go with the party that went Hollow-hunting, deciding that if she won't finish her paperwork, at least she'll get some necessary training (she was strong and he did have faith in her, but he really did not want to repeat what happened in the Winter-War).

"Omaeda was with Abarai, Kotetsu, Hisagi and Madarame the last time I checked."

A vein popped up in his forehead and he crossed hands over his chest. "Matsumoto decided that apparently she doesn't have anymore work today so they went out drinking. They sent a Hellbutterfly to report."

"Che." Soifon spat." I won't be surprised if his group met Matsumoto's and he was just dragged after them. Who was with her again?"

"Kira and Iba." The Tenth captain sighed. "Ise and Yamada from the Fourth but against Matsumoto they don't stand a chance."

"Not if it's Sake."

Hitsugaya stared at her. "And how do _you_ know?"

"Shinigami Women Association."

"... Of course."

"Ah." They heard a muffled noise from below.

. . .

Perhaps fresh air was what he needed, Yumichika decided, assuming the area would be empty since it's late at night and these who weren't in their rooms were in the Eight, drinking. _He _couldn't come because not only Ikkaku, but Zaraki-Taichou and Fukotaichou were gone, and someone had to fill these deadline reports. But then again, drinking sessions without Ikkaku and Taicho are quite boring too, so he didn't mind. After that he simply went to sleep, feeling tired.

He slept only two hours, not more.

...

Kyoraku was gazing up at the starry skies. "Clouds." He watched a big, scattered-around -somehow grey-orangish in color- cloud floating to block few of the stars. Then another one. And then another cloudy-mess until only few clear areas were left on the sky, including the moon. "I was hoping for clear sky for the rest of the night." He sighed, playing sad. Ukitake comically patted him on the shoulder. "Here, here." He offered him more Sake, but then Kyoraku's face lightened.

"Oh! I know! Why won't our dear kind and generous young fellow up here do a magic trick to make these clouds disappear in a puff?" The captain with the floral pink Haori chirped, voice loud enough as he looked up, but this time to the ceiling of the porch above his head, which happened to be the roof Hitsugaya and Soifon were occupying.

There was a moment of silence in which no replay came from above them. Ukitake chuckled. Knowing Soifon and Hitsugaya, they were probably making ridiculous faces -well, more like Soifon was chuckling evilly. She could be mean sometimes. When a reply did came, it was loud enough to here down below, gruff and annoyed.

"Do I _look_ like a weather man to you? and you! stop laughing, it's not funny." The last line sounded distant, meant to be said to the female on the rooftop with him.

But after that a silence settled one again. But it was too quiet. Something about the air seemed... not right. With the cup close to his mouth, Ukitake shifted his eyes slightly to look up.

. . .

_'I'm close... it should be here according to the detector...'_in the dead of the night a small brown-haired child-like Shinigami wearing the white coat of a the Research and Development Institute strode nervously through the zone of an unfriendly division, following the steadily flashing signature of the device in his hand. Then he stopped, turning to face a building just when a door infront of him slide open and someone in a white sleeping robe stepped outside.

. . .

"Is something wrong?" Ukitake called out and up, not exactly worrying thought. He heard a faint mumbling from both Shinigami above, but nothing that he could translate to proper words. What did alarm him was the soft sound of something familiar and a swish.

"... Huh?" Kyoraku mumbled in disbelief, recognizing the sound of a sword leaving its sheath. "Is he really gonna do it? I wasn't serious.. well, maybe I was.. hmm?" That moment Soifon landed before him, looking grim. The guys around her gulped and scrambled far away from her as possible in surprise from her sudden appearance.

"So-So-So-Soifon-Taichou!"

"He says these aren't clouds."

"What?"

"I said," Soifon spoke slow and clear so the half-drunker captain in pink could understand, face slightly grim and a bit puzzle, as if not knowing what to make out of this. "That Hitsugaya claims he can't make these clouds disappear because_ these_," nodding up. "are _not clouds_."

. . .

"You... you're Tsubokura Rin from the Research and Development Institute! What are you doing here?... Does Kurotsuchi-Taichou need something?"

"I-I... not -not exactly, we just-... Are you ok, Ayasegawa-san? you're face is really pale."

"I'm.. I'm fine for now, thank you." he released a yawn. "What do you want -hey, what's up with the clouds? I'm pretty sure the skies were Crystal Clear two hours ago-" The violet-eyed was abruptly silenced by a very loud sudden ringing coming from Rin -or the detector in his hand, more precisely.

"Ah! sorry! That's why I'm here," The small Shinigami desperately tried to explain to the fifth-seat who lowered to his knees and gripped his head as if having a headache from the noise. Rin's voice barely managed to rise above the detector's impossibly loud shrieking as he tried to somehow shut it off. "Some weird signals came from somewhere around here few minutes ago and only me and Akon-san were left for the night -and since it was close, I was sent to check it out... -But why is it so_ loud!_-"

He froze when he finally noticed the little blue and green spots on the radar. The blue dot was Rin -or the radar, actually- while the other one, the green one that was particularly touching the blue was-

. . .

Silence. Everyone looked up. The sky were now completely concealed beneath orange dusty clouds. Standing up, Kyoraku stepped from under the roof, holding his hat while looking up.

"Then if these aren't clouds, what are these?" he asked seemingly easy-going, but in truth he was done being playful. Something was definitely wrong. A deep breath from the roof was followed by an alarming call.

"... Sand..." Hitsugaya murmured "Not water... dust-sand?..." his eyes narrowed in suspicion, eyeing the clouds. "But why it's so familiar...?"

Then the teal irises widen in shock. "Impossible! that's!-"

. . .

"-You!" Rin stuttered in surprise, pointing the radar at the pale man. "You're the-" He suddenly looked up, gasping.

Eyes wide like dinner plates and a trembling hand barely holding the detector that was now screeching in alarm in an impossibly loud siren, multiply red signs flashing rapidly on the small screen until the device couldn't take it anymore and exploded in Rin's loose grip. He dropped it in fright, eyeing it widely for a moment before tearing his gaze back to the sky above him -or what used to be the sky.

"What... why... -why?..." He gasped, eyes staring up wide with pure horror as at least hundreds of shapes and colors filled the sky from every direction of above-Seireitei. Yumichika stared up either, like Rin, to stunned and too out-of-breath to speak.

And then, something happened. Something they never believed that could happen. Nonetheless, it happened right in-front of their eyes.

Gaping up frozen in spot, in his current pretty-much helpless state and the fact that the division was almost empty, the pale violet-eyed went even paler and only one thought in mind, a thought he voiced out loud in panicked tone no matter how calm he tried to keep.

In was understandable though. This scenario was, after all, completely_ utterly impossible_.

...

"Run!"

* * *

***Think Rurriiro-Kujaku's veins. **

**Review, and I'm quoting in my own re-wording from a wise writer (not me); We writers NEED reviews! it's our food! so just review, even if it's one word and repeats all the time, at least I'll know how many people read this!**


	4. Reedit for chapter 1

**Relizing my mistake only after starting to write chapter 2, I had to change something. It should have significance since I NEED Ikkaku in the Living World for the time being so...**

* * *

"Funny," his tone didn't sound amused at all though. "Matsumoto's not back either."

He let his Lieutenant go with the party that went Hollow-hunting, deciding that if she won't finish her paperwork, at least she'll get some necessary training (she was strong and he did have faith in her, but he really did not want to repeat what happened in the Winter-War).

"Omaeda was with Abarai, Kotetsu, Hisagi and Madarame the last time I checked."

A vein popped up in his forehead and he crossed hands over his chest. "Matsumoto decided that apparently she doesn't have anymore work today so they went out drinking. They sent a Hellbutterfly to report."

"Che." Soifon spat." I won't be surprised if his group met Matsumoto's and he was just dragged after them. Who was with her again?"

"Kira and Iba." The Tenth captain sighed. "Ise and Yamada from the Fourth but against Matsumoto they don't stand a chance."

* * *

**End Edit.**


End file.
